Xion, don't touch the light!
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Her friends, even Xemnas tells her over and over not to touch the light. They keep telling her, that it could kill her. Will Xion let them keep telling her, not to touch the light or will she touch it without them knowing?
1. Chapter 1

It was in the afternoon in Twilight Town, Xion was on a mission. She was where the Struggle Torment is. Roxas was working with her, but they split up, Roxas was taking heartless that was in the town.

As soon as Xion finished her last heartless, a bright light appeared in front of her, she stared at it. It was a small light that floated in the air. Xion reached out her hand to tough it, but Roxas stepped in, and said, "Xion, don't touch the light!"

The reaven haired girl put her hand down, and quickly turned her body to face Roxas. The Key Of Destiny walked up to her.

As Xion looked away from the light it disappeared.

She looked at him with a 'don't tell me what to do' face.

Roxas saw her look that she had. "Xion, if you see that light again, don't touch it!"

Xion stared at the boy with wide eyes. "Why, Roxas?"

"Light is bad, you don't know what's it going to do to you," replied Roxas.

"My hand wants me to touch it," said Xion.

Roxas thought Xion was crazy, she can stop her hand from touching it. "Is all the heartless gone?"

Xion looked around behind her, then she looked back into Roxas' eyes. "I guess so."

"Let's get some ice cream," said Roxas.

Xion smiled, and formed a black portal. The two Nobodies walked in the portal to go to the Clock Tower.

The portal appeared at the Cloak Tower, Roxas and Xion walked out of the portal. They saw their friend Axel sitting on the edge of the Tower, holding three ice creams. The two Keybladers sat on the edge of the Tower.

As they sat down, Axel gave them their ice creams. "How did the mission go?"

"It was good," replied Roxas licking his ice cream.

"I saw a light," said Xion biting her ice cream.

Axel's eyes were on Xion. "Just don't go near it."

"Why?" Xion asked.

Axel bit his ice cream. "Because, it could kill you." He took another bite.

"Remember when I was asleep for seven days?" Xion asked.

Axel and Roxas bit their ice creams, and nodded at the sametime.

"That same light was in my dream, where ever I went, the light would follow me. It would only appear after when I'm finished with my missions," said Xion.

Axel finished his ice cream all gone. "Isn't that something? I would stay away from it."

Roxas took a big bite of his ice cream. "Did you ever touch the light?"

"No, but there was a voice that told me to touch the light," answered Xion as she finished her ice cream.

"Who told you that in your dream?" Axel asked.

"I can't tell if it was a girl's voice or a guy's voice, " replied Xion.

Roxas finished his ice cream. "So it's nobody you know?"

Xion nodded a yes. "The voice isn't from the Organization, it's from someone else."

"Hey, maybe Xemnas would know, " said Roxas.

"How would he help?" Axel asked.

"He knows the answer to everything, " replied Roxas.

"That's true, I'm going to go talk to him now," said Xion as she stood up from the edge of the Tower, and she formed a portal.

Roxas and Axel rose from the edge and followed Xion back to the World That Never Was.

I hope you liked it, please review, if you don't goodbye story, or I may not update on this story ever.


	2. About the light

The Key Of Darkness, The Key Of Destiny, and the pyro walked out of the black portal, into the Grey Area.

The three friends looked at each other.

"Should I ask Saix?" Xion asked.

"Yes, he will take you to the boss man," answered Axel.

Xion walked away from her friends, she walked up to Saix, who was standing behind large glass, and Kingdom Hearts was right there in the sky.

The man looked down at the young girl. "Yes puppet. "

"Can you bring me to lord Xemnas, I need to talk to him," replied the black raven haired girl.

"If you wish." Saix formed a portal, he put a hand on Xion's back to guide her in the portal with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xemnas was at The Alter Of Naught, he was looking at Kingdom Hearts. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts you will soon be completed."

A portal appeared in the room, the two Nobodies walked out of it.

"lord Xemnas, " said Saix.

Xemnas turned his back to see who called his name. "Oh, I see you brought the puppet, what did she do this time?"

"She did nothing, she needs to talk to you," answered Saix.

"Thank you," replied Xemnas.

Saix teleported away.

"Xemnas, I have something I need to know," said Xion.

"Speak more," said Xemnas.

"There is this bright light that shows up after I'm finished with my mission, it was similar to the light in my dream that I had when I was asleep for seven days. Somebody told me to touch the light. Do you know what it is?" Xion asked.

"It sounds like a girl named Namine told you to touch the light, " replied Xemnas as he paced around his room.

"What would happen if I touched the light?" Xion asked.

"If you touch it you will burn up and die, remember light is bad, and darkness is good," replied Xemnas.

"Can I talk to this girl named Namine? " Xion asked.

Xemnas stopped pacing and looked at the girl. "You have to talk to Zexion, he watches her."

"Oh, thanks," said Xion forming a portal to return to the Grey Area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel and Roxas saw their friend walk out of the portal, they walked over to her.

"What did he say?" Roxas asked.

"He said Namine was the one who told me to touch the light, I'm on my way to go talk to her," said Xion.

"Whoa, whoa your going to go to Castle O?" Axel asked.

"Yes, I need to know," answered Xion.

"Watch out for Zexion, he may not let you talk to her," replied Axel.

"Thanks, I'm going to try. Hey I thought Marluixa had Namine, " said Xion.

"He's not manly enough to watch her, so Zexion was next in line," said Axel.

"I gotta go," said Xion forming a portal.

"Good luck," said Roxas.

"Have fun trying to pass Zexion. " Axel winked.

Xion walked in the portal, and the portal disappeared. 


	3. Questions and answers about the light

Xion was walking down the ways of Castle Oblivion, she was on her way to talk to Namine.

A tall guy with pink hair and blue eyes, approched the young girl.

Xion looked at him with glee in her eyes.

"What brings you here?" Marluixa asked.

"I need to talk to Namine." Xion replied with a small smile.

"She's straight down the hall, you will see a door." Marluxia said.

"Thanks." Xion walked passed the man, and continued to walk down the hall.

Marluxia watched her walk down the hall, then he continued his way back to the Castle That Never Was.

Xion saw Namine's big white door a little opened, and Zexion wasn't outside her door.

As Xion was close to the door she heard moaning. Her eyes got wide at the moaning. 'It sounds like Namine.' Thought Xion.

She opened the door wide enough for her to see what's going on in her room. She peeled inside the room to see if she could see anything.

Her eyes got wider, her jaw dropped down, and she gasped at the sight she is seeing. "Oh my dear."

Zexion had his cloak, pants, gloves and boots off. Namine's dress was off.

Xion didn't know what to do. "Oh my dear!" That's all she could ever say as she took her head away from the sight of Zexion and Namine.

"I'm just going to knock." Said Xion.

She knocked on the white wooden door.

"Carp." Zexion said.

"Who would come at this hour?" Namine just didn't want to be bothered, she wanted to enjoy being with Zexion.

Xion knocked again.

"They probably need something." Zexion said as she got off of her.

Namine got up from her bed, the two put on their clothes. "We were so close, but no someone had to knock."

"Just go see what they need." Zexion said kindly.

Namine walked over to the door, she opened it slowly. "Hey Xion."

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Xion said.

"Uh, sure come in." Said Namine as she stepped out of the doorway so Xion can enter the room.

Xion walked in the room, she gently closed the wooden door.

"Take a seat at my table." Namine offered.

Xion sat down in a white chair.

Namine sat across from her. "Did you hear us?"

"I'm going to go for a walk." Zexion said as he left the room.

Xion nodded.

Namine blushed and she looked away.

"I saw you too." Xion thought it was funny to see Namine blush.

Namine's face got reder then Axel's hair. She looked at Xion. "What are you here for?"

Xion giggled. "There's this bright light, that shows up after my mission, and I really want to touch it, the Organization don't want me to touch it, the light will kill me. Is that true?" Xion asked.

"The light won't kill you, you will disappear if you touch it, nobody will remember you." Answered Namine.

"What does the light mean?" Xion asked with worry in her eyes, it looked as if she was going to cry.

"The light means, it wants you to remain with Sora. The light really needs Sora to wake up." Namine answered her question.

"I don't want to lose my friends. I don't want to go back to Sora I'm not ready." Xion stated.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know." Said Namine.

"That's all I wanted to know, thank you." Xion said not as so worried anymore.

"Your welcome." Namine smiled.

Xion pushed her herself out of the table so she can get up, she stood up on the floor, then she formed a portal to return to the Grey Area.  



	4. Oh No Xion

Axel and Roxas were leaning on the large glass waiting for Xion. The portal appeared in the Grey Area, Xion walked out of the portal.

"What did she say?" Axel asked.

"She said the light won't kill me, I'll disappear." Xion smiled.

"Cool, let's get some ice cream." Roxas suggested.

Xion giggled. "Sure."

"I'm paying." Axel said.

Roxas formed a black portal, Xion and Axel walked in it along with Roxas.

Roxas and Xion was already on the Clock Tower, they sat on the edge, waiting for Axel.

"When you go on missions, make sure your careful." Roxas said. He didn't want to lose her.

Xion nodded. "I won't. "

Axel came back with three Sea Shalt ice creams in his hands. He gave on to Roxas, and Xion. Than he sat on the edge of the Tower.

"It's such a nice day." Axel said.

Xion heard a voice in her head.

'Touch the light, you'll be fine.'

Another voice said, 'It will kill you.'

'No you won't die.'

Those voices made her heard hurt, she started to getba headache. She held her head. "Ahhh." Then she fanited.

"Xion!" Axel and Roxas said.

Axel picked her up. "Let's head back room."

Roxas got up and formed a portal for them to go back to the Castle.


End file.
